Slave love
by YaoiGalore
Summary: Woah haha shouldn't be starting another story I still have my other one to finish just had to do it before I forgot. Danny is a neko owned by Vlad the Mayor of Amity park. He was forced to be put into sex slavery only to get shelter in return. One day Danny meets Daniel A vampire who might just be Danny's prince in shining armor. Will they find love? Pitch Pearl Some Pompous Pep.


January 25th 1625

Late winter, the snow falling gently landing in tall heaps on the ground. A paled grey haired man walked carefully down the street. His red eyes hidden as he looked down at the ground. The sun was not shining this day. Though the sun never did shine. And this was why it was the perfect home for the vampires. Many humans still lurked around this area. Their sweet red blood tempting and victimizing the monsters within. The vampire watched as the humans clutched to each other in the bitter cold. He chuckled at this. His body was like ice he felt no cold whatsoever. A trail of booted foot prints left a trail across the side walk. His feet brushing against something making him stumble. A small huff the man turned his head. Red eyes spotting a little boy who sat in a small card board box. His white hair matching the snow that fell from the sky. His pale flawless skin glowing ever so slightly. A pair of innocent green eyes stared back curiously. But what really caught the man was how a pair of cat ears were popping from the boy's head. A cat tail flicking from behind. A tiny mewl escaped the boy's lips.

"Well hello there." The man greeted.

"H-Hi." The kitten boy stammered sneezing. A snow flake falling on his nose.

"Cold are we?"

The kitten nodded his tail wrapping around his thy huddling himself for warmth.

"May I ask where your family is little one?"

"I don't have one. Waiting for some to adopt me."

"Is that so?"

The man thought for a while. He could find good use for the boy. Very good use.

"If I give you a home. Food to eat and clothes to wear you will and I repeat will follow my every order. No matter what it is." The man said sternly.

"Ok~" The younger boy cheered with a smile. His mind so innocent and naive.

The man nodded picking up the child's naked form carrying him off. Careful to stay clear of most humans as he could. He wouldn't want to get caught. Vampires were not welcome in Amity Park. No they were not.

9 years later

May 4th 1634

Many years had passed. The small child had grown into a lovely young young man. His age 14. The boy had been named Danny. The man who took him in was named Vlad masters. Mayor of the city. And secretly a vampire. The boy looked out he window and sighed. The past 9 years had been rough. Very rough. Little did he know that when he was a child that the man meant he was going to make him his sex slave. He at least thought he'd be a house made but not everything is what it seems. Danny had tried to stay strong. The blow jobs and constant masturbating wasn't as bad as the night when he lost his virginity. How he bleed and begged for Vlad at least to be a bit more gentle but alas that was not the vampire's plan. If only Danny could escape. Be free. Find some one to love and be with.

"Danny the visitor is here." A familiar voice said.

"A-Alright Master." Danny shuddered at the ice toned voice.

He followed quickly behind in a red English dress.

** (Link: search?biw=1024&bih=677&tbm=isch&oq=+medieval+dress&gs_l=img.3..0l10.2576.4380.0.4...0...1c.1. ..1.1. -T6Is&q=medieval%20dress#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=JacPFWTCgrvNyM%253A%3B8aBWg1PEMXzEmM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252Fpix%252Fgr% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% . %252F%253Fpage%253Dshop%252Fflypage%2526product_id%253D113%3B330%3B450)**

''Lets quickly go through with what we practiced. Where were you born?" Vlad asked.

"I don't remember I was abandoned at the age of 3 trying to get adopted for 2 years."

"What species are you?"

"I am a submissive neko mutant." Danny replied walking behind Vlad down the castle hall.

"What is your age?"

"I am 14 years old."

"And you were taken in when?"

"I was taken in at the age of 5."

"When was your virginity taken?"Danny paused. He could feel the tears brim in his eyes.

"I was 5 years old." Danny replied. Voice shaky.

"Good." Vlad said sternly nodding his head stopping in front of the door that leads to the living room.

"Master?..." Danny asked confused.

Danny felt the skirt of his dress pulled up. He never wore under wear so he was completely exposed.

"M-Master...I..." Danny stammered blushing.

Green eyes opened wide as he felt something tear through him. It felt like rubber. He wasn't used to it. The way it buzzed inside his feminine entrance.

"Try and control yourself with your guest." Vlad ordered opening the two doors.

Vlad lead Danny to a table set with 3 chairs and two cups of tea. Of course none of it was for him. He was use to it. Only the "Males" could get the drinks and food during quest time. Danny sat down meeting a boy dressed in a fancy dress shirt.

**(Link: search?q=medieval+men+clothes&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=uMRyVOCEK8L2yQSq14KwCA&ved=0CCIQsAQ&biw=1024&bih=677#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=M_ahBQXRcM3m7M%253A%3BRFYW_Bv9YiMqdM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fmedia%252Fcatalog%252Fproduct%252Fb%252Fs% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% % %3B1000%3B1000)**

"Danny meet Daniel." Vlad said.

Danny blushed slightly at the handsome boy. Raven black hair framed slightly tanned skin. Blue gems for eyes sparkled.

"Hello there." Daniel greeted.

"H-Hi." Danny replied smiling.

"Is that how you greet people? Have I taught you nothing?" Vlad asked lifting up the skirt of Danny's dress once more.

"W-WAIT!~" Danny begged.

Vlad turned up the power on the vibrator to high. Danny cried out. His ears flattening and tail frisking. Legs crossing he pushed his dress down blushing from embarrassment.

Daniel watched in amusement interested in the boy's reaction.

"What do you want?"

"I..." Danny breathed.

"What do you want?"

"I WANT TO CUM! OH PLEASE MASTER!" Danny begged. Tears in his eyes.

"You may ask the questions Daniel." Vlad said.

Daniel nodded clearing his throat.

"What is your name?" The raven haired boy asked.

"D-Danny."

'Whats your age?"

"I'm 14 s-sir"

"When and where were you born?"

"I do not remember I was abandoned at the age of 3""What is your race?"

"I'm a submissive neko cat mutant" Danny whimpered trying to stay strong. Oh he was so close.

"When did you lose your virginity if so?"

"I-I was 5 s-sir."

Daniel nodded.

"He seems decent. What is your price?" Daniel asked.

"I am not selling him. I ask men here because he needs some one other than me to touch him.

Daniel nodded.

*Oh please* Danny begged in his thoughts. *Please. NO MORE!*

Danny let out a shrill cry. White liquid squirting from under his dress onto Daniel's lap. The older teen jumped in shock.

Vlad growled. His fangs bearing.

"I ask you to do one simple thing. You failed me. Disappointing me. For the last time." Vlad hissed.

"Wait please. I'm sorry. I don't want to disappoint you." Danny whimpered his kitty ears flattening.

Vlad swung his hand at Danny's face. The impact knocking the neko to the glossy floor. The skirt of his dress torn off.

"I must punish my slave. Leave us be." Vlad hissed unbuttoning his pants.

"Of course." Daniel nodded leaving the doors closing them shut.

Pale legs were spread. The grip on them leaving bruises behind.

"I think you deserve a nice punishment." Vlad growled straddling Danny's hips.

''Y-Yes master." Danny whimpered.

"I think I'll just take the last virgin hole you have."

"Y-Yes Master." Danny whispered begging to sob.

Vlad rubbed his thick erection in between Danny's ass cheeks trying to become hard.

"Please Master be gentle. I beg of you." Danny pleaded.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" Vlad raged sinking his fangs into Danny's delicate neck shoving himself through the neko's virgin anal hole causing Danny to scream.

He could feel himself tearing with every thrust. Bleed leaking down his thy's. The blood in his neck streaming into his master's mouth. Danny's emerald orbs wide as dinner plates. His backside pounded mercilessly. Every nerve was like it was on fire. The abuse was overwhelming.

"Will you do this again?" Vlad asked.

"NO! I PROMISE I WONT!" Danny cried. his body arching with each pounding.

"YOU BETTER NOT OR NEXT TIME IT'LL BE WORSE!" Vlad yelled flipping Danny on his back holding the fragile form close. Kissing the soft pale lips. The thrusts becoming more gentle and loving.

'Danny...you know I hate to punish you." Vlad sighed stroking the smaller boy's cheek.

'I-I know master." Danny said smiling faintly.

Vland groaned as he came inside the young neko.

Tears fell from Danny's eyes. The cum flowing inside him burned. It was cold.

Vlad pulled out and stood up kissing the boy on the head opening the doors for Daniel to come back inside. Danny looked down at the floor blushing He was used so many times. Vlad abused him. Took advantage of him. Came inside him so many times without even thinking that Danny could get pregnant. He never cared. And it seemed like Daniel wouldn't even stand up for him.

He didn't know how much longer he could take this.


End file.
